I belong to you
by bubbleblack
Summary: Hikaru y Hiyori se acaban de cambiar de ciudad y por lo tanto también de Preparatoria, ambos son gemelos, Hikaru es el gemelo mayor y Hiyori la gemela menor, nuevas aventuras se les acercan y amigos también, tal vez encuentren el amor. MakotoxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Bueno me presento! Soy Bubble Black, pero pueden llamarme Karen, Ren o como me dice un amigo Bakaren... Como prefieran xD**

**Este es mi primer fic sobre Free! Es un MakotoxOc... No tengo nada en contra del yaoi pero se lo prometí a una amiga, ademas de que, no hay muchos fics de los chicosxOc y lo que hay algunos están incompletos T.T**

**Bueno~ creo que esto les va a gustar o al menos eso creo ._. pues he visto algunos fics en la que los Oc's de las lectoras participan en la historia y bueno me dije ¿Por que no? Hagamos lo!**

**Eso se los dire terminando el cap de hoy... **

**Aclaraciones abajo...**

**One... Two... Three...**

**Ready! Go!**

* * *

**El primer día.**

Por los pasillos de la Preparatoria Iwatobi, todos los alumnos se le quedaban viendo boquiabiertos a los dos que caminaban con tranquilidad, no es por que fueran famosos o super modelos, no, los miraban por que era bastante extraño ver gemelos. Si, gemelos. Una chica y un chico de estatura 1.60 y 1.65.

-¿En que clase estaremos?.- Pregunto la de menor estatura, el chico miro el papel.

-2 año, clase 1.- Contesto sin prestarle atención, cuando llegaron a la clase la chica se sintió aun mas observada, su hermano le restaba importancia pero ella no, se sentía incomoda con las miradas de todos sobre ella y su hermano.

-Ah! Son Yoshida Hiyori-san y Yoshida Hikaru-kun ¿Cierto?.- La maestra encargada de la clase, Amakata Miho, los alcanzo antes de entrar a el salón de clases, ambos chicos asintieron.- Soy Amakata Miho, soy la maestra encargada de la clase, un gusto.

-Un gusto, Amakata-sensei.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Bueno, pasen y preséntense ¿Si? Deben estar nerviosos.- Dijo entrando primero.

-Si/No.- Contestaron ambos, la profesora Miho los observo con una sonrisa nerviosa, podían ser gemelos pero tenían diferentes opiniones.

-Bueno al menos yo lo estoy.- Susurro avergonzada Hiyori rascándose la nuca, Hikaru entro ignorando a su hermana.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, soy Yoshida Hikaru, por favor cuiden de mi.- Hikaru hizo una reverencia y miro a la profesora Miho.- Donde me siento?

-Eh? Ah! Adelante de Sorami-kun y detrás de Nanase-kun.- Uno de los chicos levanto la mano y Hikaru se fue a sentar delante de él y detrás de un pelinegro.-Entra Yoshi... Hiyori-san.

-Eh... Si... -Hiyori entro y todos la vieron sorprendidos, y luego a Hikaru.- Etto... Yoshida Hiyori, soy la gemela menor de Hikaru-nii, gusto en conocerlos y por favor cuiden de mi.

-Bien! Traten bien a Hikaru-kun y Hiyori-san, guíen los por el buen camino, hay una frase que dice "El que...

-Sensei! ¿Donde se sentara Hiyori-san?.- Pregunto una de las chicas levantando la mano, Miho quien no pudo terminar su grandiosa frase miro todo el salón en busca de un asiento vació para la mala suerte de Hiyori, no había.

-Sensei! Puedo ir a buscar uno en las otras clases!.- Se ofreció a ayudar un castaño de profundos ojos verdes.

-Ah! Tachibana-kun te lo agradecería, mientras puedes esperar unos segundos ¿Si?.- Miho le sonrió a Hiyori y esta asintió, Tachibana salio del salón y regreso unos minutos después con un asiento para Hiyori.

-Donde lo dejo?.- Pregunto aun cargando el asiento.

-Detrás de ti, por favor.- Tachibana asintió y puso el asiento detrás del suyo.- Ya puedes ir a sentarte Hiyori-san.

Hiyori se dirigió a el que seria su nuevo asiento, detrás del joven de mirada amable y sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias.- Hizo una reverencia al chico y se sentó acomodando sus cosas.

**Hiyori Pov.**

Mire a Hikaru-nii que, al parecer, estaba dormido junto con el otro chico de cabello negro, Nanase-kun, si no me equivoco. No podía ser posible, apenas entramos y ya se había quedado dormido! Desde que tengo memoria había sido siempre tan... ¿Flojo? O algo así, la única causa por la que nos diferenciaban era eso, que él siempre estaba sentado o con su cara de aburrimiento, en cambio yo siempre estaba.. Bueno, escondida detrás de él.

Por que no, no era de la clase de chicas que sonríe todo el tiempo y se maquilla, bueno si me maquillaba pero solo me ponía rubor, labial y listo. De hecho era bastante insegura en todo, total soy muy dependiente de Hikaru-nii, si él no esta no me pierdo por completo. Nos habíamos cambiado de residencia por motivos de trabajo, solo vivíamos con nuestra madre ya que nuestro padre murió hace cinco años, mamá se la pasaba trabajando así que casi no la veíamos y las pocas veces que estaba libre pasábamos la tarde juntos.

Llego la hora de la clase de ingles y entonces me di cuenta de algo, olvide mi libro de ingles. Al instante me puse nerviosa busque de nuevo y nada, no estaba.

-Psst Hiyori-san.- Levante la vista topan dome con el chico de antes, Tachibana-kun.- No tienes un libro?

-N-no.- El sonrió y levanto el brazo.

-Sensei! Hiyori-san no tiene libro ¿Puede juntarse conmigo?.- Pregunto, me sentí aun mas avergonzada, todos me miraban incluso Hikaru-nii que se había despertado al oír mi nombre. Para mi suerte el sensei no parecía un viejo gruñón.

-Claro, pero la próxima asegúrate de traer tu libro.- Me apunto y volvió a escribir en la pizarra, junte mi asiento con el de Tachibana-kun.

-G-gracias.- Susurre, el sonrió ¿Acaso no se cansaba de sonreír?

-No me he presentado, Tachibana Makoto.- Makoto... Makoto...

-No es makoto un nombre de chica?.- Pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-Eh... Si, bueno... Si.- Contesto avergonzado.

-Pero es un bueno nombre, me gusta.- Sonreí a medias y el igual.

-Hiyori también es un buen nombre.

-Gracias...

Sentí la intensa mirada de Hikaru-nii sobre mi, preferí no voltear a verlo ya que seguramente leería en su mirada "No te acerques demasiado al bastardo", sip, Hikaru-nii era demasiado celoso... Pero, ¿No era él, el que quería que hiciera mas amigos? Ademas Tachibana-kun se veía que era un chico amable y buena persona.

Espero tener amigos aquí, no quiero que Hikaru-nii tenga la necesidad de cuidarme siempre.

* * *

Fichas de Hikaru y Hiyori~

Nombre: Yoshida Hiyori.

Apodos: Hiyo-chan, Hiyorin, Yori-chan

Edad: 17

2° año, clase 1

Descripción física: Tiene el cabello castaño, ondulado y largo (Hasta las caderas), ojos color rojo, es delgada y mide 1.60.

Es muy insegura de si misma y las cosas que hace, suele ser tímida al principio, nunca en su vida a comenzado una conversación aunque siempre las termina, le teme a los tiburones por el simple hecho de que tienen filosas mandíbulas, en sus tiempos libres dibuja y cuida de las flores del jardín, es demasiado dependiente de Hikaru (Como ya se dijo) tiene un perro husky de color blanco que se llama "Shiro", es alérgica a las nueces, tiene la vista un poco mal por lo que usa lentes de contacto pero cuando esta en casa usa sus lentes, su plato favorito es curry. Prefiere las cosas dulces, cuando esta asustada, nerviosa o avergonzada se esconde detrás de Hikaru, tiene su lado infantil pero lo muestra pocas veces.

Extra: Suele mentir para zafarse de las invitaciones de chicos desconocidos, conoce a Rin pues antes estaban en la misma escuela primaria (Mucho antes de que rin conociera a Haru y Mako), sabe cantar pero lo hace pocas veces. En su antigua preparatoria la llamaban "Ne-sama". Nunca ha tenido novio.

Ahora Hikaru...

Nombre: Yoshida Hikaru.

Apodos: Hika-Nii, Karu-tan, Hik-kun.

Descripción física: Tiene el cabello castaño y ondulado con el flequillo de lado casi cubriendo su ojo derecho, un poco mas largo que Rin, ojos color rojo y mide 1.65.

Suele ser muy tranquilo (Flojo xD), le da igual lo que digan los demás, es demasiado directo que da miedo, es el tipo que nunca se guarda lo que piensa, es celoso en cuanto a su hermana se refiere, es el gemelo mayor, le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pasa el tiempo libre leyendo o jugando con su consola, nunca usa honoríficos en los nombres de los demás. Sus calificaciones con buenas, se puede decir que es muy inteligente, hay veces en las que molesta a Hiyori para no aburrirse, tiene un gato llamado "Itachi" en honor a su personaje favorito de Naruto. Prefiere las cosas picantes, odia con toda su alma a Rin pues un día en la escuela Hiyori le dijo "Me gusta mas Rin que Nii-chan!", no soporta que lo molesten.

Extra: Le gustan los vídeo juegos de terror, debido a su actitud e inteligencia era popular en su antigua preparatoria, no le gusta llamar la atención, estaba en el club de béisbol pero lo dejo por que se volvió "Problemático", ha tenido novias pero siempre que lo hacían elegir entre ellas o su hermana terminaban. Es un experto espanta novios (Por eso Hiyori nunca a tenido novio e.e)

**Eso es todo de ellos! Bueno por el momento solo necesitare Oc's para Hikaru, Haru, Nagisa y Rei por si quieren mandar su Oc's, man denme su Review o un PM... Si quieren esperar a Rin, Nitori y Mikoshiba, tendrán que esperar... Oh bien pueden separarlo e.e Aunque les digo desde ahora que los oc no entraran así de repente, sera un proceso lento~ Lo que debe tener la ficha:**

**Nombre:**  
**Descripción Física:**  
**Personalidad:**  
**Personaje con el que quiere estar:**  
**Extra:**  
**Cosas que le gusta y no:**  
**Hobbys:**  
**Clase y año:**  
**Escuela: (Si asistirá a Iwatobi o otra, por lo que se Samezuka es solo para chicos pero si gustan la podemos hacer mixta ustedes deciden)**

**Bueno de ustedes depende si sigo con el fic o no, espero sus reviews. Por cierto el titulo corresponde a la canción de Muse - I belong to you**

**Con cada Review Haru tiene mas tiempo para estar en el agua... No dejen que se seque u.u**

**Bubble Black~**


	2. Presentación de los Oc's

**Yo!**

******Ya vieron la foto de portada? Como una chica me pidio alguna imagen de los gemelos... La hice en Rinmaru games, tenia planeado hacerla pero no me dio tiempo u.u ademas solo se dibujar en libreta xD**

**Bueno hoy no les dejo cap ya que es este es una presentación de los Oc's que están hasta ahora y de los personajes que ya están ocupados.**

**Y alguna que otras cosillas~**

Creadora: **Mimi x333**

Nombre: Tatsuya Namiko

Descripción física: 1.50 de estatura, cabello negro, ojos negros, piel blanca.

Personalidad: Adorable y alegre, siempre esta con una sonrisa, es sobreprotectora.

Personaje: Nanase Haruka

Extra: Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, sabe cocinar y le gusta que carguen, 2 años antes sus padres murieron en un accidente por lo que vive sola.  
Cosas que le gusta y no: Le gusta la caballa, los peluches... siempre anda con un peluche de osito en un bolso, no le gusta la gente mentirosa y los que se burlan de su estatura.

Hobbys: Preparar dulces, cantar, bailar, tocar violín y nadar.

Clase y año: 2do año, clase 1.

Escuela: Iwatobi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creadora: **Hitsujiyacami**

Nombre : Haruka Nanami

Descripción física: Delgada,semi-plana al principio,luego crece hasta que quede como protagonista en anime hentai(?), cabello Hasta la cintura color rubio sucio la raíz, blanco albino en las puntas (es natural ) lacio pero con puntas levantadas ojos azules con amarillo mezclados, estatura le llega al mentón a Rin.

Personalidad: Amable, positiva, sincera, tsundere cuando la avergüenzas, se ruboriza cada que Rin hace algo atrevido con ella, primero esta la felicidad de los demás antes que los de ella. Es de las que te pide que te esfuerzes y eso XP (chica harem invertido) como Nanami! XD celosa cuando Rin intenta recuperar a Hiyori e3e

Personaje con el que quiere estar: Matsuoka Rin

Extra: Algo Miedosa (casitas de terror,pájaros, sorpresas por la espalda) en la noche Come calamar seco mientras ve su dorama (?) Siempre usa una bufanda roja (porque Rin se la dio x3) Su estilo es típico chica Harem pero sin falda corta (eso se lo guarda en casos especiales) No le gusta el calor,de pequeña tuvo una enfermedad que le impidió convivir mucho con los demás,adicta a los videojuegos (en especial de armas) los juega después de ver su dorama, Le gusta tocar piano, tiene 3 hermanos menores con los que cual cuida con todo el alma :'D experta en el nado mariposa y no es tan buena estudiante asi que Rin es su tutor en varias materias, encajo en el grupo de Rin fácilmente, Nagisa le molesta diciendo que es muy tierna,cada que Rin no ve se le intenta prender (?) Le gusta hablar con Makoto y Rei cuando puede, Cuando eran niños durmió con Rin varias veces y se avergüenza de eso

Cosas que le gusta y no: Le gusta Rin, pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y amigos,le gusta pasear al parque, ir a la piscina, entrenar y no le gusta : ver a las personas tristes,agosto, que sean groseros con ella o sus amigos,pasar tiempo con Hiyori que molesten a sus hermanos y que el pervertido de Hikaru le vea..pervertidamente .

Hobbys: Natación, Musica, Algo de basketball,pasar tiempo con sus amigos y visitar la casa de Haru con Makoto (?)

Clase y años: 2do año, clase 2.

Escuela: Samezuka

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creadora: **Kirikris**

Nombre: Tatsuno Ryo

Descripción física: Ryo es una chica con muchos rasgos particulares. Para empezar es media, es decir, su papá es japonés y su mamá es estadounidense; además es bastante alta comparada con otras chicas, midiendo 1.69. Tiene el cabellos de un extraño color morado obscuro y no le pasa los hombros. Sus ojos son de color ámbar y es bastante delgada, pero no te confundas Ryo no esta ni cerca de ser un peso ligero. Tiene 16 años.

Personalidad: Descarada y sinvergüenza son dos palabras que los profesores solían usar bastante seguido para describirla, aunque Ryo siempre ha dicho que prefiere valiente y bromista. Ella normalmente esta de buen humor y es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de estado, le encanta hacer bromas y no le importa hacer el ridículo, sin embargo, por eso mismo, siempre la toman por despreocupada y que no se toma nada en serio. Ryo tiene tres hermanos mayores y por eso adoptó actitudes algo masculinas, a eso súmale que de pequeña su familia no tenía mucho dinero, por lo tanto ella tenía que usar la ropa vieja de sus hermanos, y también, por miedo a los piojos, solía usar un corte de niño; los otros niños se burlaban de ella diciendo "Ryo es niño" o "Ahí viene la marimacho", y su nombre de varón tampoco ayudaba mucho, Ryo solía contestar a esas burlas con golpes, pero cuando nadie la veía se ponía a llorar. Hoy en día sólo le importa lo que digan de ella dependiendo de la persona que se lo diga.  
Chico que le gusta: Ryugazaki Rei, pero lo interesante es el porqué. Lo conoció cuando era muy chica, cursaron juntos preescolar y el primer y segundo año de primaria, antes de que Ryo se cambiara de ciudad. Un día, Rei encontró a Ryo llorando escondida detrás de un árbol, al preguntarle por qué lloraba, Ryo dijo: "Porque todos dicen que soy un niño" a lo que Rei contestó: "Pues yo creo que eres una niña muy hermosa", desde entonces Ryo ha estado enamorada de Rei, aunque él ya no se acuerde de ese momento. Ryo nunca le dijo a Rei nada de lo que sentía, pero cuando vuelva a la ciudad y se encuentre otra vez con él, no parará de decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, el problema está en que lo dirá con cierto tono que hará que Rei no se la tome en serio. Ryo es sumamente celosa.

Extras: Ryo se cambió de ciudad a causa del trabajo de su papá cuando iba en segundo de primaria, pero vuelve mientras cursa primero de preparatoria. En los estudios siempre ha necesitado algo de ayuda a causa de que tiene déficit de atención y es algo hiperactiva. Ryo sí ha tenido novio, lo tuvo cuando iba en secundaria y fue un completo desastre ya que la engañaba con otra chica; a Ryo no le dolió demasiado ya que no estaba realmente enamorada de él (porque todavía consideraba a Ryugazaki su príncipe azul, duh). Ha crecido rodeada sólo de hombres, su madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, por lo tanto no la recuerda. (También se lleva bastante bien con Nagisa, son algo así como cómplices, o lo serán)

Cosas que le gusta y que no: Ryo ama los espacios abiertos, pero tampoco tiene problemas con quedarse en casa jugando videojuegos. También le encanta la comida china y hacer sonrojar a Rei, eso último lo considera extremadamente divertido y adorable. Detesta con todo el alma que la gente le mienta y es alérgica al pulpo. Tampoco le agrada mucho la caballa .

Hobbys: Además de ser la payasa de la clase y una bromista de primera, los que siempre esta haciendo Ryo son deportes, deportes y más deportes. Toda su familia tiene cierta obsesión por los deportes, y ella no sería la excepción. Siempre se inscribe a todos los clubes que pueda, no importa el tipo de deporte, puede ser desde esgrima hasta ping pong.

Clase y año: 1er año, clase 1.

Escuela: Iwatobi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creadora: **Kuroshin Yami.**

Nombre: Onizuka Yuu

Descripción Física: Tiene el cabello largo de color verde y siempre lo lleva atado en un chongo bajo, de ojos color violeta intenso. Es de tez pálida (no se broncea fácilmente xD) Es bajita 1.55. Casi siempre tiene el ceño fruncido. Es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca.  
Personalidad: Un honorable samurái. Es seria, estricta y ruda, nadie se meta con ella o cometa alguna injusticia en frente o cerca de ella por que lo lamentara. Es muy masculina e ingenua. Siempre busca el ser muy varonil por el bien del dojo. En fin en el fondo quiere que un príncipe llegue y la salve, aunque casi siempre es ella quien llega al recate.

Personaje con el que quiere estar: Hazuki Nagisa

Extra: (llega a confundir que lo lindo debe ser débil, por eso ella no se considera para nada linda por que sabe que es fuerte) Es hija única y la heredera del Dojo Onizuka, desde pequeña su padre la entreno arduamente para que fuera la siguiente maestra del dojo. Criada técnicamente como un chico, su actitud se asemeja mucho a un samurái. Pero en el fondo y cunado nadie esta mirando saca a relucir su lado mas femenino. Ama las cosas lindas y dulces, siempre trata de proteger a los débiles porque son "lindos". Se fijo en Nagisa-kun un día que choco con el por accidente mientras movía unas cajas, el lindo y tierno Nagisa de ofreció a ayudarla porque no era correcto que una chica moviera cajas pesadas ella sola, ella se negó porque el era muy "lindo" para mover esas cajas tan pesadas. Y comenzó a gustarle como chico, un día que iban por las escaleras, ella piso mal y no alcanzo a sostenerse de algo, casualmente Nagisa-kun iba pasando y logro evitar que se diera de lleno en el piso, ahí fue cuando ella sintió el cuerpo de Nagisa y se quedo asombrada, después le pregunto ¿Cómo tenia un cuerpo tan formado siendo tan lindo?" Y fue cuando nadar se volvió algo muy varonil a sus ojos. Quiere intentar andar, pero no sabe xD.

Cosas que le gusta y no: Comer cosas dulces, ver cosas adorables, lindas y tiernas, las cosas esponjosas y suaves, practicar karate, hacer deportes y la justicia es lo que mas ama. No le gustan los insectos, ni las cosas tenebrosas (es muy miedosa aunque siempre finge ser valiente xD).

Hobbys: Karate, kendo, costura, comer cosas lindas dulces y deliciosas. Ver al lindo Nagisa

Clase y año: 1er año, clase 3

Escuela: Iwatobi.

**Esos son los Oc's y los personajes ocupados ya: Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin,Ryugazaki Rei y Hazuki Nagisa.**

**Los personajes disponibles son: Mikoshiba Seijuro, Aiichiro Nitori y Yoshida Hikaru... **

**Que por cierto ****Hitsujiyacami... Mi bebe no es un pervertido Q.Q puede que en el fondo lo sea pero... Nunca lo demostraría... KrisKris esta bien que me llames "Ren-chan" o como gustes... **

******Ah y por allí me pidieron mi fb o correo al algo por el estilo, les recomendaría que se hicieran una cuenta en FF para que fuera mas fácil el comunicarnos por que va a ver momentos en los que tendré dudas respecto a sus Oc's. Por si las dudas mi Facebook es: KaaRen Rodrigueez... Pueden mandarme un mensaje o agregarme si quieren n.n  
**

******Unas me dieron muchos datos cofcofkriskriscofcof y otras lo básico... xD**

******En el siguiente cap la aparición de uno de los Oc ¿Quien sera? Actualizare el viernes ;D**

******Bubble Black.**


	3. El comienzo

**Yo! Reportándose al fic!**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el segundo cap... Por cierto hoy Hikaru esta conmigo! Di hola Hika-chan :D**

**Hikaru: Me niego e.é**

**Ah! P-pero hika-chan debes de consentir a tu madre de ves en cuando~ Q-Q**

**Hikaru: Tu debes de consentirme a mi ù.ú**

**Pero si lo hago! **

**Hikaru: Me largo *Se va***

**Wa! Hika-chan! ;_; Soy odiada por mi propio nene... Disfruten el cap! :D**

**Hiyori: Que cambio de humor tan rápido...**

**Personajes disponibles: Nitori y Mikoshiba... (Nadie los quiere T.T)**

* * *

**El comienzo.**

Aun era temprano, Hiyori estaba en su habitación haciéndose una trenza de lado y acomodando algunos de los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, era el tercer día de clases, se llevaba bien con Makoto, pero no lo suficiente como para platicar todo el tiempo con él o llamarlo por su nombre, también conversaba con Nanase Haruka pero era pocas las palabras que cruzaban, el pelinegro era bastante cortante o bueno al menos con ella. En la hora del almuerzo iba con su hermano a una de las bancas que esta junto al jardín, solos. Hikaru era así después de todo.

-Hiyori, rápido.- La apresuro del otro lado de la puerta, el gemelo mayor ya estaba vestido, o algo así pues su uniforme estaba mal puesto, y su pelo estaba despeinado. Hiyori salio de su habitación ya arreglado y al ver a su hermano pego un grito haciendo que el castaño se tapara los oídos y la mirara con molestia.

-Hika-nii! ¿Que son esas fachas? Arréglate el uniforme!.- Después de forcejear Hiyori logro que el uniforme de su hermano se viera mas decente o menos fachoso.- Listo!

-Molesta.- Susurro, aunque en el fondo estaba algo avergonzado de que su hermana lo tratara como aun niño. Ambos salieron de la casa, Hikaru se puso los audífonos para escuchar música mientras que Hiyori leía un libro que su madre le había traído hace algunos días antes de cambiarse de casa. Ambos iba tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los llamaba hasta que tocaron sus hombros, se sobresaltaron y voltearon un poco sorprendidos hacia atrás, encontrándose con la amable sonrisa de Makoto y la siempre seria cara de Haru.

-Buenos días, Tachibana-kun, Nanase-kun.- Saludo Hiyori con una sonrisa mientras intentaba guardar su libro, Hikaru se saco los audífonos.

-Makoto, Haruka.- Saludo el gemelo mayor.

-Buenos días!.- Saludo Makoto con una gran sonrisa.

-Hiyori, Hikaru.- Saludo Haru, viendo a Hiyori y luego a Hikaru. Al parecer Haru y Makoto eran del agrado de Hikaru, pues según Hiyori, Hikaru nunca llamaba a otros por su nombre, siempre era por el apellido.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo.- Menciono Makoto caminando al lado de Hiyori, esta lo miro esperando su respuesta.- Nuestras casas están por el mismo camino.

-¿Eh? ¿Es así?.- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza, Makoto asintió.- Vaya! No me había dado cuenta... ¿Verdad, Nii-chan?

-Yo ya me había dado cuenta.- Respondió este.

-Ah!? ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?.- Reclamo Hiyori agarrando el brazo de Hikaru y colgándose de él.

-Pensé que seria problemático si lo supieras.- Se limito a contestar, el mayor. Makoto y Haru observaban en silencio la actitud de ambos hermanos, definitivamente no tenían ni un poco de parecido.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron directo a su clase, Hikaru se sentó donde mismo y hablando un poco con Haru, cosa que a Makoto le parecía extraña ya que su amigo de la infancia no hablaba con nadie de la clase, eso también sorprendió un poco a Hiyori, por que, su hermano estaba socializando... ¿Que seguía? ¿Los gatos conquistaban el mundo?.

-Que raro.- Murmuro Makoto, Hiyori lo miro y Makoto al percatarse de la mirada de ella la volteo a ver.

-Pasa algo?.- Pregunto Hiyori en un susurro, a pesar de que las clases aun no comenzaban.

-Umm es que es raro ver a Haru platicar con otras personas en clase.- Explico rascándose la mejilla.

-Te entiendo, pasa lo mismo con Nii-chan.

-Ah! Tatsuya-san! ¿Ya estas mejor?.- Se oyó a una chica preguntar a alguien, Hiyori levanto la vista y vio una chica pelinegra, podría jurar que la chica tenia un aura similar a la de Makoto.

-Umm sí, solo fue un resfriado.- Contesto la chica a la que había preguntado.

-Bueno respecto a tu asiento... Veras entraron nuevos alumnos y bueno... .- La chica de cabellos cortos apunto el lugar donde se encontraba Hikaru.

-Oh... .- Tatsuya-san, como había dicho la chica de cabellos cortos, miro su ahora antiguo asiento con algo de desilusión.

-Tatsuya-san! Puedo traer un asiento para ti.- Se ofreció Makoto con una sonrisa, Tatsuya-san le sonrió cálida mente.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, Tachibana-kun.- Makoto se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a ella.

-Te acabas de recuperar de un resfriado, claro que lo haré!.- Tatsuya lo miro con un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-Bueno, vamos!

Ahí fue cuando lo que pensaba Hiyori se confirmo, Tachibana Makoto era un ángel. Siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que él, siendo amable y cálido con todos, un buen chico. Ademas ella podría jurar que el era popular por que, vamos, un chico guapo, alegre, amable y caballeroso, era el sueño de toda chica.

Pero no el de ella, por alguna razón la atraían mas los chicos... ¿Serios? No exactamente serios, Nanase entraba en su lista pero al no conocerlo lo suficiente también salia de ella. Nunca había tenido un novio puesto que Rin y Hikaru se encargaban de espantarlos en la escuela, Matsuoka Rin era un viejo amigo de la infancia que hace mucho tiempo que no veía pero que mantenía comunicación con él. Que por cierto él también entraba en su lista pero al llevarse mal con su hermano estaba descartado. No había muchos chicos de donde escoger, suspiro pesadamente.

-...Yori-san, Hiyori-san!.- Makoto paso una mano por los ojos de la de ojos rubí y la miro con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

-Eh!?.- Se sobresalto la chica con la cercanía del chico.- Lo siento Tachibana-kun estaba algo distraída.

-Jeje si me di cuenta.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Te estaba diciendo que ella es Tatsuya Namiko-san, ahora ella se sentara a tu lado.

-Uh?... A claro, un gusto soy Yoshida Hiyori.- Hiyori extendió su mano a la chica de cabello negro.

-Un gusto Hiyori-san, te llamaría Yoshida pero tengo entendido que tu hermano esta en esta clase también.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y estrechando la mano con la castaña.

-Esta bien, estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre así que...

-Espero nos llevemos bien.- Dijo la pelinegra sentándose al lado derecho de Hiyori.

-Yo también.- Eso fue el fin de la conversación, Makoto estaba un tanto sorprendido y noto que a Hiyori en verdad no le gustaba del todo hablar con otras personas eso o no era bueno en ello. Las clase pasaron igual que el día anterior, aburridas para Hikaru y algo interesantes para Hiyori, la campana sonó dando aviso a la hora del almuerzo, Hikaru se levanto para luego dirigirse al asiento de su hermana y esperarla para ir a su ya habitual lugar de almuerzo.

-Apurate.- Apresuro a la menor, Hiyori puso un puchero y se levanto con su almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, unos chicos pasaron corriendo a su lado, bueno solo uno el otro parecia querer detenerlo.

-Le digo que espere, Nagisa-kun!.- Grito el mas alto.

-Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Almorcemos juntos.- Exclamo el segundo, Hiyori se detuvo un momento pero luego siguió caminando junto a su hermano restando le importancia a los dos chicos. Ambos llegaron a su destino en cuestión de minutos y se sentaron.

-Nii-chan...

-¿Si?.- Hikaru miro a su hermana, tenia la cabeza baja y solo picaba la comida con los palillos.

-No siempre seremos tu y yo ¿Verdad?.- El mayo la miro con lo ojos muy abiertos en sus diecisiete años de vida Hiyori nunca le había dicho algo parecido y menos de forma tan seria.- Se que tenemos que romper nuestros muros y extender nuestro mundo, pero... No quiero eso.

**Hikaru Pov.**

En parte entendía lo que quería decir Hiyori pero en parte no, me preguntaba a que venia eso. Pero ya sabia perfectamente la respuesta, por que yo sentía lo mismo, ambos teníamos miedo de separarnos de dejar entrar gente a nuestro pequeño y privado mundo, siempre habíamos sido solo ella y yo.

Las personas que entraban en nuestras vidas poco después se alejaban al querer separarnos y no lograrlo, pero hubo una excepción, esa persona no se alejo por que quisiera si no por que tuvo que hacerlo, odiaba admitirlo pero Hiyori tenia razón, debíamos romper ese muro ¿Pero como romperlo cuando por diecisiete años lo estuvimos haciendo cada vez mas alto y grueso?

-Hiyori.- Musite su nombre, ella me volteo a ver con la cara seria.- Idiota.

-Eh!? ¿¡A que viene eso Nii-chan!?.- Grito levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de mi, sonreí a medias mientras ella se seguía quejando de mi "estupidez" pero vamos, era mas inteligente que ella. Estaba tan ocupada quejándose y yo comiendo que no note que un papel se estampo contra su cara cortando sus quejas.- Gyaa! ¿Que es esto?

-Un papel.- Respondí cuando ella se lo quito de la cara, me miro con una mueca diciendo sin hablar "Lo se, estupido Nii-chan".

-"Club de Natación Iwatobi. ¿Que esperan para unirse? Estamos recibiendo gente que quiera divertirse y nadar".- Leyó con la ceja alzada, _Que anuncio mas __estúpido_.- Que anuncio mas estupido.

-Lo se.- Dije con una sonrisa cuando ella dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Oye!.- Oímos gritar, Hiyori miro en todos lado buscando al dueño de la voz.- Acá arriba!

Ambos volteamos hacia arriba en una de las azoteas de los edificios, ahí estaba un tipo aparentemente rubio agitando su brazo mientras se apoyaba en el barandal.

-Lo siento! Eso es de nosotros, el viento se lo llevo!.- Siguió gritando ¿No pensaba bajar por el estupido papel?

-Hiyori, tíralo.- Ella me miro con desaprobación y puso una mano en su cintura.

-No lo haré, seria de mala educación.- Me regaño algo molesta, bufe.

-Por cierto soy Hazuki Nagisa!.- Grito el chico agitando aun mas su brazo, detrás de él apareció otro con lo que pude ver eran lentes y detrás de este aparecía Makoto.

-... ¿Ese no es Tachibana-kun?.- Pregunto Hiyori extrañada.

-Eso creo.- Conteste volviendo a mi almuerzo, no tenia tiempo de estar fijándome en en el tal Nagisa y Makoto, tenia hambre así que se vayan al demonio ellos.

**Hiyori Pov.**

Por la falta de interés que mostraba mi hermano en el papel y nuestro compañero de clase que resulto estar, probablemente, en el club de natación me vi dispuesta a dejar el anuncio en manos de sus dueños, pero pude ver una figura acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros y esa era Tatsuya-san, detrás de ella Nananse-kun.

-Lo siento Hiyori-san!.- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, la mire con la ceja alzada.

-Eh!?

-Lo estaba viendo y se escapo de mi manos cuando y fuerte viento paso.- Exclamo con arrepentimiento y preocupada.- No pensé que fuera a dar a tu cara.

-N-no te preocupes Tatsuya-san.- Dije devolviendo le el papel, Nanase-kun seguía sin decir nada y viendo el almuerzo de Hikari-nii y mio.- P-pasa algo, Nanase-kun?

-Caballa.- Murmuro, cierto nuestros almuerzo tenían caballa, pero era poca... Espera... ¿¡Como supo que era caballa!?

-Haruka-kun... .- Murmuro Tatsuya-san con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos, Namiko.- Dijo de repente Nanase-kun empezando a caminar.

-Eh? Ah! Si, nos vemos luego Hiyori-san!.- Tatsuya-san se apresuro a seguir a Nanase-kun, me quede viendo algo desconcertada el extraño evento. Bueno no todos lo días un papel golpea tu cara, un extraño chico grita desde la azotea y un compañero ve tu almuerzo. Vi a Nanase-kun regresar y pararse de nuevo frente a nosotros.

-Se quieren unir al club de Natación?.- Pregunto serio, Hikaru lo miro con la ceja alzada y una mueca y yo... Bueno, yo no sabia que decir.

* * *

**Shalalala~**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si! En el siguiente cap veremos que contestaran estos lindos gemelos!**

**Les gusto Nami-chan? Se que tuvo una torpe entrada pero... Hice lo que pude, soy nueva con los Oc de otras personas u.u... Ella se me hace una chica muy parecida a Mako-chan e.e o bueno al menos siento que tiene un aura parecida. Por fin pudimos ver los extraños pensamiento de Hikaru, la mente de este chico es un enigma hasta para mi.**

**Y así los Oc irán entrando, no se formara un lazo de amistad tan pronto como lleguen no sera de " Hola! seamos las mejores amigas!" "Oh claro! Vamos a quejarnos de por que rayos lo personajes de anime no son reales!"... (?) Sera lento... Y vieron que trate como personajes de fondo a Rei-chan y Nagi-chan xD?**

**Bueno~**

**No olviden comentar eso levanta mis ánimos como escritora Q.Q...Por cada review que dejen Mako... No Rei... Si Rei-chan ira a darles las buenas noches y besar su frente ;D**

**Haru: Ella no quiere dar a Makoto...**

**Makoto: Je je**

**Rei: Ren-san! Eso no es justo!**

**Nos vemos~**

**Bubble Black**


	4. Uniéndose a club

**Hola!**

**De nuevo con el tercer cap, y hoy tenemos como invitado especial a Rin! No saldrá pero estará aquí, jodiendo conmigo.**

**Rin: Hola...**

**Puedes ser mas entusiasta ¿sabes?**

**Rin: Soy un adulto, no voy a ir por allí gritando "Hola!"**

**Sabes? Oí tu character song...**

**Rin: Así? Y ahora caíste a ante mis encantos musicales? *Sonrisa coqueta***

**Y prefiero el de Mako-chan *Sonríe burlonamente***

**Haru: Por algunas razón sabia que iba a decir eso...**

**Rin: ...**

**Bueno tercer capitulo!**

**One... Two... Three...**

**Ready...**

**Go!**

* * *

**Tu puedes Hikaru!**

-Se quieren unir al club de natación?

-No soy buena nadando.- Contesto Hiyori rascándose la nuca.- Pero... Puedo ser ayudante o manager...

-Ah! Yo me uní como ayudante, ya que Gou-chan es manager.- Dijo Namiko con una sonrisa.

-Wooo! Enserio? Espera... ¿Quien es Gou-chan?.- Pregunto confundida Hiyori ladeando la cabeza.

-Matsuoka Gou, es la manager del club, es una chica de prime...

-Matsuoka!?.- Gritaron ambos gemelos a la vez, eso sobresalto a Namiko y un poco a Haru pero obviamente no lo demostró.

-S-si...

-Matsuoka Rin... - Murmuro Hiyori.

-Matsuoka Gou... .- Murmuro Hikaru dejando de lado su almuerzo.- Oh...

-Oh... ¿No sera la hermana menor de Rin-chan?.- Pregunto Hiyori a su hermano mayor, Hikaru dudo un poco, y luego miro a Haru.

-Puedes llevarnos ella?.- Pregunto, Haru se encogió de hombros. Hiyori se veía algo ilusionada, conoció a Gou de niñas pero solo hablaron pocas veces.

-Conocen a Rin?.- Pregunto Haru, en el fondo se podía notar su curiosidad.

-Si! Estábamos en la escuela juntos, luego el se mudo y cambio de escuela.- Relato Hiyori con una sonrisa alegre.- Mo~ Pero ya no lo hemos visto desde entonces... ¿Verdad, Hikaru-nii?

-Entre menos lo vea mejor.- Susurro este cruzándose de brazos.- Haruka, llevaba me con Gou.

Hikaru se levanto decidido, Hiyori lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, Namiko con una sonrisa nerviosa. Era la primera vez que veían a Hikaru tan decidido en algo. Haru le señalo con la cabeza que lo siguiera y Hikaru así lo hizo, dejando atrás a Namiko y Hiyori.

-Nos dejaron atrás ehh .- Dijo Hiyori mirando las espalda de ambos chicos.

-Lo hicieron... .- Dijo Namiko suspirando.- Vamos?

-Umm, si.- Y así ambas chicas se encaminaron a la azote casi detrás de Haru y Hikaru, quienes no había cruzado mas de diez palabras.- Conoces desde hace mucho a Nanase-kun y Tachibana-kun?

-Eh? Umm... Si estamos en la misma clase desde primer año, pero nunca hable con ellos en primer año, hasta hace poco.- Contesto Namiko con una ligera sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Perdona mi impertinencia pero... ¿Te gusta Tachibana-kun?.- Pregunto Hiyori viéndola directamente, había veces en las que ella podía ser tan directa como Hikaru incluso llegaba a serlo mas cuando quería. Namiko no puedo evitar su sonrojo y empezó a negar rápidamente.

-No, no, no! Makoto-kun no me gusta, solo nos llevamos bien, eso es todo.- Contesto rápidamente haciendo que Hiyori se preguntara si una persona podía hablar tan rápido como lo haba hecho ella.

-Jeje, te ves linda sonrojada, Tatsuya-san.- Comento Hiyori haciendo que la pelinegra se avergonzara aun mas, Namiko se preguntaba si Hiyori disfrutaba de verla así pero al ver su sonrisa noto que no era así.- Sabes... Nunca me he sentido del todo cómoda hablando con otras personas, pero creo que todos deben cambiar en algún punto de la vida ¿No? Quiero cambiar...

-Si te lo propones lo lograras, Hiyori-san, por lo que se no has hablado con otras personas de la clase ademas de Makoto-kun y Haruka-kun ¿Verdad?

-Y tu... - Hiyori volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Y yo... Bueno creo que, tal vez, se difícil para ti hablar con otras personas por que no tienes la suficiente confianza tanto en ti como en otros.- Analizo Namiko, basándose un poco en lo que había oído y visto.- No te diré que te entiendo, por que no lo hago. No lo pienses mucho solo hazlo.

-Hablar con otras personas?.- Pregunto Hiyori ladeando la cabeza, Namiko asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si te unes al club puedes empezar por ahí, los chicos son muy amables.- Comento la pelinegra.

-Estas usando eso para que me una al club y así tengan mas miembros ¿Verdad?

-Puede ser.- Contesto la pelinegra sonriente.

-Eh... .- A los pocos minutos llegaron a la azotea, los primero en entrar fueron Hikaru y Haru, luego le siguieron Namiko y Hiyori. La primera persona que vieron fue a Makoto que se notaba un tanto preocupado.

-Hiyori-san! ¿Estas bien? Lo siento!.- Se disculpo Makoto, Hiyori sonrió.

-Solo fue un papel, Tachibana-kun.- Dijo la castaña rascándose la mejilla.

-Cierto! Ni que hubiera sido un cuchillo o algo por el estilo!.- Dijo sonriente el rubio.- Yo ya me presente pero ustedes no ¿Como se llaman?

-Gritar desde la azotea tu nombre no es presentarse.- Dijo Hikaru fulminándolo con la mirada, si Nagisa fuera un chico normal se hubiera sentido intimidado pero como a él le daba igual sonrió aun mas.

-Bueno~ Soy Hazuki Nagisa! Gusto en conocerlos.

-Y-yoshida Hiyori...

-Yoshida Hikaru.

-Oh! Mako-chan ha hablado mucho de ustedes! Dice que son gemelos y que son muy callados pero amables!.- Dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, el es Ryugazaki Rei-chan!

Nagisa apunto al chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos morados y lentes rojos "Ryugazaki Rei-chan" se notaba avergonzado y molesto.

-Puedo presentarme solo, Nagisa-kun!.- Exclamo el chico algo molesto, se acomodo los lentes y suspiro.- Ryugazaki Rei, gusto en conocerlos.

-I-igual.- Murmuro Hiyori, su vista se poso en la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos de igual color.- Gou!

-Hiyorin!.- Exclamo la chica cubriéndose la boca.- Espera... Hiyori-sempai!

-Eh~ Puedes llamarme "Hiyorin".- Se quejo Hiyori, Hikaru miro a la chica.

-Gou-kun.- Musito, Gou lo miro con un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es Kou!.- Grito desesperada.- Ah... Y por favor no agregues el "kun"

-Siempre te he dicho así.- Musito Hikaru.

-Pero ahora es diferente, Hik-kun!.- Reprocho Gou, Hiyori rió levemente.

-"Hiyorin"? .- Pregunto Makoto ladeando la cabeza.

-"Hik-kun"?.- Namiko imito a Makoto.

-Se conocen!?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa Nagisa.

-Si, estaban en la escuela con Nii-chan.- Contesto Gou.- Pero hace mucho que no los veo... Oí que sigues en contacto con Nii-chan ¿Es cierto, Hiyorin?

-Si, hablamos los fines de semana, incluso una vez nos reunimos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- En verdad ha cambiado, esta mas alto!

-Obviamente las personas crecen.- Hiyori vio a su hermano con una mueca, Hikaru sin embargo no le presto atención.- Te has estado alimentado bien?

-Uh? Si... Sigues teniendo ese complejo de hermano ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Gou con la ceja levemente alzada.

-Si, aun lo tiene.- Murmuro Hiyori con una sonrisa nerviosa, los de mas miembros del grupo solo observaban en silencio.

-Ellos no están excluyendo de su conversación.- Musito Nagisa con un puchero, Makoto se rasco la mejilla nervioso.

-Bueno, creo que hace tiempo que no se ven hay que dejarlos ¿Verdad, Haru?.- El castaño volteo a ver a Haru el cual ya se había sentado en el piso recargándose contra la pared mientras que Namiko le daba una botella de agua.- Haru! Te he dicho que no uses a Tatsuya-san de tu sirvienta!

-Makoto.- Haru miro a Makoto muy serio.

Si Makoto traducía aquello significaría "Si no tomo en el agua me secare", Namiko sonrió nerviosamente y empezó a negar con la manos.

-Yo le di el agua por que quise, no te preocupes Makoto-kun.- Dijo algo sonrojada la pelinegra.- Ademas, es mi deber como ayudante del club.

-Cierto!.- Apoyo Nagisa con una sonrisa y ambas manos en sus caderas.- Nami-chan esta para ayudarnos y nosotros a ella...Nami-chan ¿tienes mas dulces?

-Ah! Si.- Hiyori se sintió extraña ante tanta familiaridad, se sentía fuera del lugar, Hikaru estaba hablando con Gou. Makoto se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.

-Te unirás al club?.- Pregunto viéndola fijamente, esperando un "si" como respuesta, Hiyori sintió que su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido.

-S-si lo ha-hago dejaras de verme así?.- Pregunto algo sonrojada, Makoto sonrio triunfante y asintió.- E-esta bien, me uniré.

-Yay! Ya somos... Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rei-chan, Yuu-chan, Hiyo-chan, Nami-chan y... y... ¿Te vas a unir al club Hika-chan?.- Pregunto Nagisa ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Hika-chan? Soy tu sempai, debería tenerme respeto.- Hikaru se cruzo de brazos molesto y fulmino con la mirada a Nagisa.

-Por que?.- Pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

-... ¿Acaso el es idiota?.- Pregunto Hikaru a Rei, el peli-azul se acomodo lo lentes.

-Eso parece.- Contesto, Hikaru suspiro.

-Por cierto ¿Quien es "Yuu-chan"?.- Pregunto Hiyori colgándose o mas bien escondiéndose detrás de Hikaru.

-Yuu-chan es una chica de la clase de al lado, le comente que estaba en el club de natación y que necesitamos miembros, ella dijo que quería aprender así que se unió.- Contesto Nagisa con una sonrisa.- Pero ya se tardo~

-Tal vez se arrepintió.- Murmuro Rei cruzándose de brazos.

-No! Ella es la clase de chica que no rompe una promesa!.- Lloriqueo Nagisa jalando a Rei por la camisa.

-Siento la tardanza, pero me surgió algo de ultimo minuto.- Una voz suave los hizo voltear a ver la puerta que daba a las escaleras, una chica de cabello verde atado en una coleta baja, ojos violeta y piel pálida, aunque a la vista de todos ella tenia una apariencia infantil, sus ojos mostraban bastante seriedad. Nagisa corrió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo rápidamente, para luego arrastrarla hacia donde estaban todos.

-Les presento Onizuka Yuu-chan!.- Exclamo Nagisa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un gusto en conocerlos.- La chica hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno te los presento a todos, menos a Rei-chan, a él ya lo conoces.- Después de que Nagisa presentara a todos, de una manera muy desordenada que tuvieran que presentarse de nuevo, se sentaron a platicar de que puestos tendrían en el club.

-Quiero ser ayudante como Tatsuya-san.- Dijo Hiyori apuntando con el pulgar a Namiko.- No se nadar y me pongo de nervios el estar nadando frente a tanta gente y en traje de baño.

-Bueno entonces Hiyorin ayudante.- Gou estaba anotando en un papel el rol que tendrían.- Y tu Hik-kun?

-Lo que sea.- Contesto secamente, Gou sonrio nerviosamente.

-Bueno entonces Hik-kun esta pendiente.- Murmuro la pelirroja.- Y tu, Yuu-san?

-Em... Yo quiero aprender a nadar, así que...

-Bueno ¿Te parece si primero te entrenas bien y luego vemos que estilo puedes nadar?.- Pregunto Makoto mirando a la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Claro, sempai.- Contesto ella asintiendo.- Bueno arreglado todo ¿Me puedo ir? La hora del almuerzo esta por terminar y...

-Oh! Es cierto, debemos apresurarnos!.- Exclamo Namiko recogiendo y guardando unas cajas de distintos colores.

~En clases~

-Psst.- Hiyori levanto su vista de la libreta donde estaba garabateando, vio a Makoto.- Hoy al finalizar las clases tenemos actividades en el club ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Bueno, soy ayudante.- Contesto Hiyori con una sonrisa, la cual Makoto le devolvió feliz.

Mientras en su asiento Hikaru observaba a el siguiente chico que tendría que espantar y/o amenazar de una manera muy aterradora.

~Al finalizar las clases~

-Les va a gustar, el ambiente del club es muy cálido y alegre!.- Exclamo Namiko guiando a los tres chicos, Yuu, Hikaru y Hiyori.

-Da igual.- Musito Hikaru sin muchas ganas, Hiyori le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Em... Sempai... ¿Que horarios tendría el club?.- Pregunto Yuu levantando la mano, cosa que Hiyori le pareció adorable.

-Ah~ Ella levanto la mano como si fuera una niña que le pregunta algo a su profesor.- Murmuro con voz suave, Yuu decidió ignorar eso.

-Bueno, normalmente las actividades del club duran a lo mucho una hora o menos.- Contesto Namiko con una cara pensativa.- Pero cuando hay torneos acercándose dura mas, ya que Gou-chan les da un entrenamiento mas extenso para practicar.

-Ya veo... - Murmuro Yuu, en su voz se puedo oír el alivio.

-Hay algo que tengas que hacer mas tarde Yuu-chan?.- Pregunto Hiyori inclinándose a verla.- Tal vez una cita con tu novio?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, sempai.- Contesto Yuu con la ceja alzada y un leve sonrojo.- Ademas, no tengo un novio.

-Oh!.- Y ese fue el ultimo comentario de Hiyori, al llegar al club vieron a los chicos haciendo calentamiento, a todos menos a Haru que se encontraba flotando en agua, con una cara muy pacifica.

-Haruka! ¿Sigues vivo?.- Pregunto Hikaru haciendo que Haru abriera los ojos.

-No.- Contesto el pelinegro, Makoto se acerco a los recién llagados con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Hiyori y un poco a Yuu, pues el chico solo llevaba el traje de baño y todo su pecho y torso quedaban desnudos.

-Yuu-chan!.- Grito Nagisa lanzándose a abrazar a la chica, cosa que puso aun mas roja a Yuu.- Ah, estas toda roja ¿Tienes fiebre?

-N-no!.- Contesto la chica separándose del abrazo de Nagisa.

-Son chicas idiotas, sus vírgenes ojos nunca han visto a un hombre en traje de baño tan pegado al cuerpo.- Dijo Hikaru tapando los ojos de ambas chicas con sus manos.

-Hikaru-sempai?.- Pregunto Yuu al sentir el contacto del chico, apenas se conocían y ya se estaba tomando demasiada confianza.

-Eh!?.- Gritaron Makoto y Nagisa a la vez, Rei estaba del otro lado de la piscina riéndose junto con Gou.

-Haru! Compitamos!.- Oyeron gritar a alguien, para cuando se dieron cuenta Haru ya estaba saliendo de la piscina.- Eh? Hikaru? Hiyo?

-No debes llegar de la nada y retar a la gente, Rin.- Dijo de manera fría Hikaru

* * *

**Ñaaaa! Hasta aquí xD**

**En el siguente capitulo el reencuentro de los gemelos y Rin~**

**Y este es el debut de Yuu-chan, espero les haya gustado y perdón si me tarde u.u Me castigaron, no pregunten por que, solo podía estar leyendo desde el celular, y desde el celular no se puede escribir Q.Q... Solo comentar y eso~**

**Gracias a Mimi x333, ISasyPurr y Hitsujiyacami por dejar sus bellos comentarios *3* Besos chicas! **

**Ahora ¿Han leído "1.56 centímetros de amor"? Si no lo han leído, esta MUY interesante, así que vayan y lean, sale uno de mis sexys Oc...**

**Si dejan un Review, Rin va a sus casas y las muerde donde quieran~ con su dentadura tan ahgshahgs... **

**Bubble Black :V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Ya llegue! -w- no estaba muerta... Andaba de parranda xD ok no... Es que últimamente muchas ideas de fics han entrado en mi cabeza... Y cuando eso pasa tengo que anotarlas para no olvidar las... Y luego concentrarme en lo que estoy escribiendo por el momento ewe... Pero esos fics serán para un futuro **

**Ya no las molesto mas~ hoy nagisa me iba acompañar pero me pelee con el... No quiere admitir que tiene una vena sadica okno xD**

**Espero disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

-Haru! Compitamos! Eh? Hikaru? Hiyo?

-No debes llegar de la nada y retar a la gente, Rin.

-Por que están aquí?... Ah lo olvide.- Rin se acerco a Hiyori y la abrazo.- Me alegro verte de nuevo. Ahora, contesten a mis preguntas.

-Oye tiburón de mierda suéltala.- Hikaru empezó a jalar a Rin para zafarlo de su hermana pero este no cedía.

-No la voy a soltar! Hace tiempo que no la veo.- Protesto Rin, Hiyori sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nii-chan... R-rin, paren .- Decía Hiyori, los demás observaban la escena un tanto sorprendidos, Gou trataba de aguantarse la risa pero era imposible al ver a su hermano en aquella extraña situación, Rei murmuraba un "Eso no es hermoso".- Oigan ustedes dos! Basta!

Rin y Hikaru se separaron de Hiyori con una mueca y lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Por tu culpa Hiyo se enojo.- Murmuro Rin con una mueca.

-Fue por tu culpa.- Murmuro Hikaru de vuelta, Hiyori suspiro y se acerco a Gou que seguía tratando de resistir la risa.

-Nunca! Pero escuchen bien, NUNCA! Había visto a Rin-chan abrazar a una chica, ni siquiera a Gou-chan!.- Exclamo Nagisa sorprendido, Rin alzo la ceja y estaba dispuesto a decir algo pero Haru se le adelanto.

-Tal vez le gusta Hiyori.- Hiyori enrojeció, Hikaru tenia mas instinto asesinos que antes, Gou ya no quería reír, Namiko regaño a Haru, Nagisa sonrió aun mas, Yuu no entendía nada, Rei suspiro y Rin, bueno el quería golpear a Haru.

-¿P-pero que estas diciendo? tu Haru idiota!.- Grito el pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo. Makoto se acerco a Rin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos Rin, sabes que Haru dice las cosas sin pensar.- Trataba de tranquilizarlo el castaño, Rin suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Ya se me quitaron las ganas de competir, Hiyori, Gou, vamos a comprar helados.- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-E-eh? P-pero... Rin! Tenemos actividades en el club y bueno...- Dijo Hiyori mientras caminaba al lado del pelirrojo, Gou se le unió con una mueca.

-Cierto, espera hasta que terminemos al menos.- Dijo la pelirroja, Rin suspiro pesadamente y asintió.

-Hagan sus estúpidas cosas del club, mientras, Hiyo cuéntame ¿Que rayos hacen aquí?.- Rin miro a Hiyori con la ceja alzada y esta sonrió.

-Claro.- Ambos se dirigieron a una esquina de aquel lugar, se sentaron recargando se sobre las mayas, donde empezaron a platicar, Hikaru estaba un poco molesto, estaba siendo claramente ignorado por su hermana, Haru se sumergió una vez mas en el agua sin prestarles mucha atención a los demás, Nagisa, Rei y Yuu platicaban sobre que harían el fin de semana, Makoto, Gou y Namiko platicaban de las próximas practicas. Makoto volteo a ver a Hiyori y Rin que se encontraban riendo de algo que había dicho el pelirrojo, sonrió al ver a Hiryori así, ciertamente desde que habían llegado nunca la había visto reír como ahora lo hacia con el pelirrojo.

-Siempre han sido así?.- Pregunto de repente Makoto, Gou siguió la mirada de el castaño y sonrió de lado.

-Creo que si, Ni-chan siempre sonreía y reía de niño.. ¿Acaso nunca lo vio sonreír Makoto-sempai?.- Pregunto Gou llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Ah! Si, me refiero a su relación, ¿Siempre han sido así de cercanos?.

-Sip! Creo que haru-sempai no se equi...

-Gyaa!.- El grito aterrado de Yuu hizo que todos se alarmaran, dirigiendo su vista a los tres chicos de primero, Nagisa yacía en el suelo tirado, Rei le extendía la mano y Yuu trataba también de auxiliar al chico.

-Nota: Nunca corras con el cuerpo mojado, el golpe duele mas.- Dijo Nagisa aceptando la ayuda de Rei y Yuu.- Auch... Me duele la espalda y el pie.

-Eso le pasa por se tan descuidado Nagisa-kun.- Le regaño Rei guiándolo hacia la silla donde normalmente se sentaba Miho-sensei.

-Moo... Pero es por que quería ver si le ganaba a Haru-chan!.- Dijo el rubio con un puchero.

-El esta en el agua, tu tierra ¡Obviamente el te ganaría, idiota!.- Grito Rin desde el otro lado, Hiyori le golpe el hombro y lo miro mal.

-¿Estas bien Nagisa?.- Pregunto Makoto con preocupación.

-Si! Solo me duele un poco el pie derecho y las espalda, pero son pasajeros, para mañana me vez como siempre.-Nagisa alzo su pulgar con una sonrisa.- Oíste Yuu-chan! Así que deja de fruncir las cejas y borra esa mueca de tu rostro... Tú también Rei-chan das mas miedo de lo normal.

-Hmp, creo que no me debí preocupar por usted, Nagisa-kun.- Dijo el chico de lentes para empezar a caminar.

-Estaba bromeando Rei-chan!.- Exclamo Nagisa agarrando al peli-azul del brazo. Hikaru suspiro ¿Como rayos había llegado a aceptar formar parte de este club tan extraño? A sí, Hiyori lo metió en esto.- Que tal si celebramos!

-No creo que... .- Empezó a decir Rin con una mueca.

-No seas amargado Rin-chan! Vamos a celebrar el que tengamos nuevos miembros en el club! Así, Yuu-chan, Hiyo-chan y Hika-chan se costumbraran mas a nosotros!.- Exclamo Nagisa levantando lo brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Paso.- Dijo Hikaru empezando a alejarse.

-Ah!? Hika-chan! No puedes!.- Y como por arte de magia Nagisa se levanto del asiento y corrió a abrazar a Hikaru que trataba de caminar aun con el rubio pegado a él.

-Suéltame!.- Gritaba Hikaru mientras trataba de zafarse del rubio.- Al menos ponte algo de ropa antes de agarrarme así, ya suéltame!

Todos veían la escena divertidos, pues no todos los días veías a Nagisa siendo casi aporreado por Hikaru, no, de hecho nunca lo veías.

-Bueno... Entonces ¿Celebramos?.- Pregunto Makoto viendo a Yuu y después a Hiyori con una sonrisa.

-Si!.- Contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, Rin iba a replicar pero fue callado, otra vez.- Rin también ¿Cierto?

-... Tsk, no tengo de otras.- Hiyori exclamo un "Yey" y se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo.

-Y tu Yuu-san?.- Pregunto Gou mirando a la peli-verde.

-Um... Bueno, pero solo un rato, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Bien entonces! Emprendamos marcha hacia la tienda de helados!.- Grito Nagis empezando a caminar hacia la salida del club, arrastrando a Hikaru con él.

-Nagisa-kun! Primero hay que vestirnos!.- Grito Rei al ver al rubio salir con el traje de baño.

-Ah! Cierto, no dejen ir a Hika-chan! Vamos, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rei-chan, entre mas rápido terminemos de cambiarnos mas rápido podremos irnos!.- Grito Nagisa entrenado a los vestidores corriendo.

-Estúpido Nagisa.- Murmuraba Hikaru arreglándose el uniforme.- Ojala se le caida su helado.

-Hikaru-nii!.- Le regaño Hiyori, Hikaru la vio mal y luego a Rin para volver a verla a ella.- Eh? Por que...? Vamos! Hace mucho que no lo veo!

-¿Que pasa?.- Pregunto Rin con la ceja alzada, Hiyori negó.

-Nada, por cierto... ¿Estas bien, Onizuka-chan?.- Pregunto al ver a la chica de cabellos verdes an lado de la piscina con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

-S-si.- Contesto en un susurro.

-Vamos a comer helados!.- Grito Nagisa saliendo de los vestidores, fue rápidamente donde estaba la peli-verde y la jalo par después ir con hikaru y hacer lo mismo.

-Este club va a ser bastante problemático.- Exclamo Hikaru, antes de desaparecer junto con Nagisa y Yuu.

* * *

**Esta muy corto, lo se, mis caps siempre son muy cortos, no se por que siempre salen así...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n, en el siguiente cap, vamos de vuelta a comprar trajes de baño y ver torsos desnudos /o/**

**Nagisa: Espero que Haru-chan no se meta a la fuente que esta en el centro!**

**Makoto: No le des ideas Nagisa...**

**Rei: Cierto, eso no seria hermoso.**

**Haru: ... Tsk...**

**Buenooo... Por cada review que dejen nagisa les da un chocolate.**

**Nagisa: Compre un montón... Aunque ya me comí la mitad... Todos lo hicimos.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Besos.**

**Bubble Black.**


End file.
